


sweet things

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Pansexual Raven, nonbinary Octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're a sweet little thing and Raven is hopelessly in love with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet things

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore [unicyclehippo's fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6235729/chapters/14288047) and the idea of nonbinary O. 
> 
> Also I was inspired one night.

They're a sweet little thing until they open their mouth and in their lovely voice utter cuss words like a sailor. Raven meets them when she is 18 and Octavia 16, and when the little darling says "motherfucker" like nobody's business, she snorts. 

(Raven should have known back then that O will be _something_ to her later, but apparently she prefers to be surprised.) 

(She really doesn't).

 

They're a sweet little thing and when they talk about the things they love, there's passion seeping through their every word and they are beautiful. Raven could listen to them talk for hours and never get bored. Which sounds much better in her head than when she actually says it out loud and Octavia calls her a fucking sap. 

 

They're a sweet little thing until one says the wrong thing in the wrong tone, and their little fist swings faster than one would expect. Raven witnesses it a few times, usually in pubs or bars where everybody drinks a little more than they should. She tends to O's bloody knuckles in early morning hours and then kisses them better.

 

They're a sweet little thing but they're also fierce, they belong to noone but themself, and they _bite_. They are deadly and terrifying if one gives them a reason to, and they're wholly perfect. 

(When Raven says _that_ out loud, Octavia doesn't laugh. They look at her with awe and then kiss her, keep kissing her for long minutes and later. Later they tell her they love her for the first time.)

(Raven absolutely does _not_ cry.)


End file.
